Soudam Oneshot
by darkdevas
Summary: When Kazuichi has a bad dream, he is surprised to see who comes to check on him.


**This is my first ever fanfiction I have written so it's probably not the best, but hopefully you'll still enjoy. (: I do not own Danganronpa or any of it's characters.**

Kazuichi Souda woke up with a scream. He had just had a nightmare. In the nightmare, he was about to be killed by one of his classmates. He was scared and paranoid. He sat there for a while debating whether he should try to go back to sleep and hope not to have another nightmare or go talk to another classmate for comfort.

There was a knock at his door. Someone probably heard him scream and came to check on him. He got up from his bed and nervously stared at the door. When he finally opened the door he was surprised to see the person who stood before him.

"I heard you scream and you sounded troubled. I came to see if a wicked beast was trying to capture your soul." Gundham said this while covering half of his face with his scarf to hide the blush that was beginning to form. Kazuichi looked surprised that out of all people, Gundham Tanaka was the one to come and check on him. But he was also annoyed at the mention of a beast capturing his soul.

Everytime Gundham said something like that, Kazuichi would get annoyed and think he was just spouting nonsense. "I'm fine. But look, if you're gonna talk about some of your weird and crazy fantasies can you do it somewhere else?"

"These are not fantasies. For I am Gundham Tanaka." Gundham said.

"Yeah, yeah. Why did you out of all people come to check on me? I mean, I didn't even think we got along." Kazuichi said this while crossing his arms.

"Didn't I tell you? There could've been a wicked beast-" Gundham was cut off by Kazuichi.

"Gundham. Why do you keep saying these weird things? You do know it isn't real, right?"

Gundham looked away from Kazuichi. "...Why did you scream?"

"I..." Kazuichi wasn't sure if he was comfortable telling Gundham about him having a nightmare. He didn't even know why he was bothering to talk to Gundham. He could have just shut the door and not talk to him at all. But he found himself talking to him anyway. "I had a nightmare."

"Hmph. The nightmare was just a figment of your imagination. It wasn't reality." Gundham said looking at Kazuichi again.

Kazuichi still continued to talk to Gundham. "It was still pretty scary. I don't want to have to think about getting killed by one of my classmates."

"For you do not have to worry. I'm sure no one will kill you. I won't allow it."

Kazuichi was really confused. Did Gundham just say that he would protect him?

"Um, thanks?" Kazuichi didn't know how else to respond. This was weird. Why was Gundham here. Why was he telling him that he would protect him? How were they communicating without arguing? What's happening?

They stayed there just staring at one another for at least a few minutes. Then they made eye contact and Kazuichi's heart began to pound. "A-are you gonna go back to your room now or?"

Gundham crossed his arms and said, "Not at the moment, no." Kazuichi nervously invited him in. He still was a little paranoid from the nightmare, but Gundham didn't seem like he had any intention to harm him. He trusted him.

Kazuichi began to feel a queasy feeling in his stomach. His heart began to pound faster. His breathing began to pick up. Was he nervous? He wasn't scared of Gundham. So why was he feeling these feelings?

"Hey, um, Gundham. Why are you still here?"

Kazuichi wanted to know. There had to be a reason Gundham wanted to stay.

"There is something that I should ask you." Gundham said this while covering half of his face again with his scarf.

Kazuichi wondered what he had to ask him. Why was it him that he was asking? What is this?

Gundham spoke up interrupting Kazuichi from his thoughts. "How do you know when you have romantic feelings for someone?" 'Aw hell!' Kazuichi thought. He sure wasn't expecting that. "Why are you asking me?! Anybody but me!"

Is this why Gundham wanted to stay? To ask about romantic feelings? Was Kazuichi still dreaming? This can't be real.

"...I think I have romantic feelings. For you." Gundham's whole face was red by now.

'Oh no. No no no no no no.' Kazuichi didn't know what to do or say. All he could think about was the word _**no**. Then Kazuichi realized._

'These feelings I'm feeling. Are those romantic feelings?' No. It couldn't be. Kazuichi couldn't have feelings for Gundham. Could he? But he felt like he did. His stomach had butterflies. His heart was pounding. His knees felt weak. He felt a blush forming on his face. 'Oh jeeze.'

"I...I think I do, too." When Kazuichi said those words he realized that they were true. He had romantic feelings for Gundham. But for how long? He didn't even know. He just knew that he did.

Gundham and Kazuichi both stared at one another for a long time again. And then they finally leaned for and kissed. They _kissed._

Gundham went back to his cottage leaving Kazuichi alone to think about what had just happened. He smiled has he found himself thinking about Gundham. Kazuichi had feelings for Gundham Tanaka. He really liked him. No. He loved him.


End file.
